A gasoline-powered tamper for compacting earth comprises as described in my above-cited copending US patent application a substantially rectangular frame and a transmission mounted on the frame between ends thereof and extending downward from the frame. The transmission converts rotary movement to reciprocating movement and includes a transmission casing. A tamper leg connected to the transmission and having a tubular leg casing extends downward therefrom and is vertically reciprocatable by the transmission. A tamper plate or foot affixed to the leg at a bottom thereof tamps material over which the tamper is moved. A gasoline-fueled engine connected with the transmission casing supplies the rotary movement to the transmission. A fuel tank spanning opposite long limbs of the frame is connected with the engine for supplying fuel thereto.
Such an apparatus produces a great deal of noise, mainly caused by the engine exhaust and air intake as well as from the transmission that converts the rotary engine output to linear tamper foot movement. The engine is normally mounted right on the transmission so that its noise is reflected back and seemingly amplified. The tamper leg is invariably mounted with some play that is taken up with each linear movement, causing further noise to be generated and the bouncing of the foot on the ground generates further unacceptable noise.
As a result the user of such a machine is normally required to wear a hearing protector, although this type of rule is relatively difficult to enforce in the field. In general, such machines are particularly noisy and subject the operator, who must stand right over them, to the worst of the noise.